kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Island (film)
Godzilla Island is the sixth installment in the KB Godzilla mainstream series. It was released on 8 March 2012 as the company's 52nd feature film. Premise When Godzilla brings his friends to his birthplace - Godzilla Island - to visit his four children, he little expects the adventure that awaits him. Godzilla and his friends reluctantly become embroiled in an epic conflict among the island's inhabitants, including Gabara, Kumonga and Titanosaurus. As Godzilla Island is poised on the brink of collapse, Godzilla rediscovers his destiny when he realizes that his home island's fate is in his hands. Plot In the middle of the ocean, Godzilla is swimming with his friend Anguirus, who brings King Kong on his back (because gorillas like Kong couldn't swim), while Rodan and Mothra follow them from the air. Godzilla feels excited to go back to his home island because his youngest son is about to hatch. He wants to bring his friends along to witness the hatching and meet his three other sons. Curious, Godzilla's friends follow Godzilla to his island. Once the monsters reach the island, they meet Godzilla Jr., Godzilla's eldest son. He is seeking his father's help to protect his egg by fighting off giant praying mantises called Kamacuras. After a run-in with the giant insects, Godzilla managed to defeat the Kamacuras gang and save the egg, only to realize that it had hatched into a baby Godzilla. Godzilla brings his newly-hatched son to his birthplace somewhere near the island's mountain, followed by his friends. Little do the monsters know that they have been watched by a crab monster and a turtle monster, who are commanded back to a secret lab built at the island's coast by a mysterious mad scientist named Professor Mafune, who wants to take over the island. He sends his controlled monsters Titanosaurus and Gabara to abduct the Godzillasauruses who live in the island for his gruesome experiments. Godzilla had a hard time raising his newest child, whom he named Minya (a shortening of his original idea to call his son Minilla, "Mini-Godzilla"), even with his older sons trying their best to get their newborn brother to know them. Godzilla suddenly realized that Minya is able to speak fluent language, and wonders why it happens because his two middle sons, Baby Godzilla and Little Godzilla, are still learning how to speak. Later, Godzilla teaches Minya survival skills. Meanwhile, Godzilla's friends meet a friendly dinosaur kaiju named Gorosaurus, who is curious about the disappearance of the island's Godzillasauruses. At the beach, Godzilla encounters Gabara and fights him, while Minya is almost captured by the giant crab, Ganimes, and the turtle, Kamoebas. Godzilla Jr. and his two younger brothers fend off the two creatures to rescue Minya, disabling mind controlling devices implanted on Ganimes and Kamoebas in the process. Gabara retreats, while Ganimes and Kamoebas return to the ocean. Godzilla and his sons then look up to witness the emergence of their new foe: a gigantic, tentacled sea creature named Kaishin Muba. Godzilla and his sons are no match for Kaishin Muba's strength and are overpowered. However, Godzilla's friends and Gorosaurus arrive and help him defeat Kaishin Muba. Godzilla, his sons and his friends then embark in a long quest, looking for clues on why Godzilla and his children are being targeted, hoping to find a solution to the Godzillasaurus kidnapping plot. They then have a group meeting at night to discuss plans and possibilities. Realizing that Kamoebas and Ganimes had not returned to the shore lately, Godzilla Jr. suspects that the monsters sent after them were being mind controlled. The next morning, the monsters continue on their journey but they are chased by a giant swarm of Kamacuras. Godzilla stays behind to fight the mantises before rejoining the group, discovering that the Kamacuras were mind-controlled by control devices in the process. They eventually reach a cave on a mountain where they obtain information (and a drawn map) from Kumonga, a giant spider who lives in the cave. Kumonga tells the monsters about a plot made by a mad scientist to take over Godzilla Island, and that the island's original inhabitants, the Godzillasauruses, are dwindling in number at an alarming rate, and that the monsters sent to capture them have been summoned from a secret lab at the coast, which is shown on the map Kumonga drew. Kumonga knew the secret base's location because he happened to get into the base before fleeing from a powerful beast guarding the main laboratory. Godzilla and his friends use the map to search for the base, which they eventually find on the other side of the island. They are followed by the Kamacuras swarm that readied themselves to storm the base. Godzilla and his friends start to break into Profesor Mafune's laboratory discovering a secret passage in the process. The monsters eventually reach Mafune's secret laboratory, where they see the kidnapped Godzillasauruses being experimented upon and having their blood extracted to make weapons of mass destruction. Mafune welcomes the monsters to his lab and unleashes Titanosaurus to fight them. Minya, Little Godzilla, Baby Godzilla and the Kamacuras release the kidnapped Godzillasauruses while Gorosaurus leads them to safety. Gabara attacks Gorosaurus but is overpowered and freed from Mafune's mind control by the agile dinosaur. Gabara then joins Gorosaurus and the brothers to help the Godzillasauruses escape. Meanwhile, Rodan realizes that Titanosaurus is weak towards supersonic waves, which he uses to knock the irradiated dinosaur out. Godzilla then rips the control device from Titanosaurus' head and crushes it, restoring Titanosaurus to his normal state. With Godzilla and his friends' help, Titanosaurus destroys Mafune's lab, while the professor escapes from the destruction. As the day draws to a close, Godzilla decides that it is time for he and his friends to return to Mission City. Godzilla Jr, Minya and Gorosaurus join Godzilla for Mission City. Before leaving Godzilla Island, Godzilla entrusts Gabara and Titanosaurus with the task to defend Godzilla Island and take care of its inhabitants (and his other two sons). Cast * Godzilla * Mothra * Rodan * Anguirus * King Kong * Godzilla Jr., the eldest of Godzilla's four sons. * Little Godzilla, the second of Godzilla's four sons. He resembles his elder brother at his age. * Baby Godzilla, the third of Godzilla's four sons who has blue skin. * Minya, the youngest of Godzilla's four sons who was hatched from an egg at the time of the film. * Gorosaurus * Titanosaurus * Gabara * Kamacuras * Kumonga * Ganimes * Kamoebas * Kaishin Muba Category:Films Category:2012 films Category:KB Godzilla films Category:Mainstream Godzilla series Category:Films rated PG-13